Sasuke Uchiha and the Goblet of Fire
by CeruleanKitsune
Summary: Sasuke is sent to Hogwarts, to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, and to strength bonds with the Wizarding Community, and to kill Orochimaru, who is seeking refuge in the Wizarding World. Fem! Naru, Sasunaru, Golden Trio bashing and some OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke Uchiha and the Goblet of Fire**

 **Disclaimer: When Sai is randomly killed off for no reason, then you will know that I own Naruto**

 **Warnings: Fem! Naruto, OOC (at times) Sasuke, Golden Trio bashing, Terrifying! fangirls, cursing, and Sasunaru.**

 **Summary: Sasuke is sent to Hogwarts, to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, to strength bonds with the Wizarding Community, and to kill Orochimaru, who is seeking refuge in the Wizarding World.**

 **I love constructive criticism, but I love flames even more, because I use them to cook sasauges.**

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

Sasuke's POV:

Why? Why me? Why is it always me? One minute I was lying in bed with _my_ beautiful Naru, and next I was in the Hokage Tower, with a bag packed, with almost everything I own, from full Anbu gear to a photo album Naru gave me for my birthday, holding onto a smelly old boot, with an odd old man, being whisked off to some supposedly magical place with a stupid name… for a whole year!

The man - whose name I have now learnt is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - is wearing long midnight blue robes, with dashes of white – quite reminiscent of stars – with a matching hat and half-moon spectacles. A strange choice of clothing, but all in all, I have to admit, he pulls it off quite wel- Uh, the images! I definitely do not want to see him pull anything off. Uhg, focus Sasuke, focus!

" – and after we get your books, I will guide you to Kings Cross Station, where you will get on a train to Hogwarts. We will be getting visitors from two other schools, not long into the school term and then you and the others will enter your name into the Goblet of Fire, which will choose the four champions and then we will start the Tournament soon after. It will be up to you whether or not you want to partake in classes, or just get the basics from your books and train in the grounds, throughout the school term. Do you have any questions?"

Although I had no idea where we were going to get my books, I shook my head, as it would hurt my pride too much to ask.

 **Hey! Sorry, I know that this is super short, but I'm only uploading this thing as a tester, because I am literally, just learning how to upload FanFictions, this second, and I didn't want to write a huge long chapter and then not be able to post it. I hope you all liked it, all the same and I promise that the rest of the chapters will be long. Have a nice day, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke Uchiha and the Goblet of Fire**

 **Disclaimer: When Sai – actually, no. Sai's not that bad. When** ** _Sasuke_** **is randomly killed off for no reason, then you will know that I own Naruto. And if I owned Harry Potter then the 'Golden Trio' wouldn't be nearly as annoying and Harry wouldn't be so damn** ** _angsty_** **.**

 **Warnings: Fem! Naruto, OOC (at times) Sasuke, Golden Trio bashing, Terrifying! fangirls, cursing, and tons of Sasunaru and fluff.**

 **Summary: Sasuke is sent to Hogwarts, to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, to strength bonds with the Wizarding Community, and to kill Orochimaru, who is seeking refuge in the Wizarding World.**

 **There will be some angst throughout this story, I mean this** ** _is Sasuke_** **, but I want it to be a generally humorous story so please review and tell me if me crap humour is worth anything** **J** **.**

 **I love constructive criticism, but I love flames even more, because I use them to cook sausages.**

 **Btw, fem Naruto is called Naruko, but Sasuke and the others all call her Naru, and Sasuke does still call her Dobe, but usually just when he's talking.**

 **Key:**

 **Speaking:** "Naru"

 **Thinking: '** _Naru'_

 **Kyuubi speaking in landscape: "Naru"**

 **Kyuubi speaking through mind connection thingy: '** ** _Naru'_**

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Sasukes's POV:

"Perfect," Dumbledore said happily, "In that case then we'd better be off. Now, Sasuke hold on tightly to the boot and don't let go until I say so. I can't say exactly when this portkey will activate, but it should be any minute now."

I obeyed with a scowl on my face. I felt like a bigger baka then the Dobe, standing in the Hokage's office holding a dirty boot with an elderly man. Clearly, I looked just as stupid as I felt seeing as Tsunade was snickering into the palm of her hand.

Even though most of the others have forgiven me, a select few - Tsunade, Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara and to a certain extent Sakura and Kakashi (who although normal most of the time, are still wary of me and stand too close to me on missions outside the village, as if afraid that I would run away) – still held grudges, although they hid it from Naru, because they fear that I will hurt her again. This is especially true for Tsunade and Iruka, because along with disliking me for betraying her, their motherly instincts also cause them to hate me for taking Naru's virginity (Kakashi once walked in on us and told the whole village).

This is Tsunade's way of taking her anger out on me. Sending me on the longest, most boring missions that she can find, in the hopes that Naru will fall for someone else while I'm away. She had had her hopes on Gaara, Shikamaru or Neji (Kiba being such a pervert that Tsunade would actually prefer me) for a while, but the idea had been shot down, with Gaara and Neji's feelings for Naru being brotherly and Shikamaru dating Ino (1). Yet still, I was sent on these missions that I hated so much. I hate not having Naru with me. Mostly because she constantly brightened up my day, being the only one who could consistently make me smile and make me feel emotions that I had thought I had lost the day of the Uchiha Massacre and partially because I knew that other men of all age groups and relationship statuses made moves on Naru whenever I was away - as she was easily the most beautiful and most respected girl _and_ shinobi in Konoha - bar the hateful group of villagers although their numbers have dropped significantly in the past few years as she proved herself time and time again -, some even held her in higher regards then Tsunade, sure that one day she will become the Hokage and an even better one, at that.

Uhg, I hate it. Not the respect, she deserves it, but how guys just shamelessly flirt with her, even though they know that I will hurt them. Let's just say that after this mission I'll have a lot of people to beat up. Like, they're just as bad as my fangirls (who, thanks to Sakura, have sadly reformed they're group. Sakura has got over me and is now dating Lee, but got the old group back together again with Ino, as pay back for me leaving, but sadly they're the only two faking it) Thank Kami, they don't have the same stalkerish thing going on, but their intentions are a lot less innocent. You see, most of my fangirls only want dates and kisses, whereas the pervy boys and old men that flirt with Naru want a whole lot more than that, if you know what I mean.

Really, I know that I don't have to worry. I mean it _is Naruko_ we're talking about. Relationships and loyalty are the most important things to her and despite what people think of her or my nickname for her, she isn't stupid. Sure, she's not a genius either, but she's smarter than she lets on, and not completely innocent or oblivious either, still fairly so, but she can be a real flirt when she's worked up (insert smirk). She recognises flirting when it happens and kindly turns the men down, but, with the true fan spirit, they persist to bother her with offered (read: spiked) drinks and sexual invitations, no matter how often they are brushed off. She also notices Tsunade's scheming, interfering and orders for me to take long missions and has asked her to stop and yet, she has not. But, all of this is made better during the evening, after a day of unrequited flirting or the night before a particularly long mission, through soft, passionate kisses, whispers of sweet nothings and promises to wait for me. (2)

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by a sudden pull somewhere in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah, and we're off." Dumbledore announces with a kind smile and an Eye Twinkle TM.

"Say goodbye to the others for me!" I shouted quickly at Tsunade as I feel my body begin to spin around the boot, the colours of the Hokage office begin to mix with each other and everything goes black for a split second and the next thing I know my feet hit the ground.

I felt my knees begin to buckle, but I quickly sent chakra to my legs to save myself from an undignified fall. I looked around and saw that I was standing in the middle of a field, on top of a hill, looking down on a massive city. I thought back to what I had been told during the briefing and realize that this city must be muggle London. It's then that I noticed that Dumbledore had not landed next to me and I was instantaneously suspicious. If being in ANBU doesn't make you paranoid, then you're not doing it right. ' _Where is he_ ,' I thought furiously as I sat into a crouch and focused my senses to locating his chakra signature. After about ten seconds I started to wonder if he even has one. ' _I mean, sure Tsunade said that magic and chakra were different, but they can't be that separate. Hn, Kami if they are that will make my job a whole lot harder…_ _There! I have it – what the… how the fuck is he above me?'_ I looked up and I swear to Kami, if I wasn't an Uchiha my mouth would have dropped. Dumbledore was above me, _calmly walking through the air_! ' _But no one can do that! No one can fly! Hn, magic is just weird. Like, Rock Lee in pink speedos weird… Uhg._ ' An involuntary shudder racked my body.

Another ten seconds later and Dumbledore had landed next to me.

"You see that city, Sasuke-kun?" I nodded, a little creeped out by the 'kun' as only fangirls and paedophiles ( _*cough Orochi-pedo cough*_ ) called me that _,_ "Well that, is muggle London, but I'm sure that you already knew that, as if Tsunade-hime's-" cue another shudder from yours truly, "-information was correct - and I'm sure it was – then you are somewhat of a prodigy." I smirked at this.

"Hn. That is true. Also, don't bother using the honorifics. I will continue to use them, but you do not have to. Although, I have never been outside the Elemental Nations before – I've never even heard of such a thing happening - I have travelled all around the nations, and many of the villages and towns are very different from Konoha, so culture shock doesn't affect me much and we barely use them in Konoha anyway. Mostly just to higher ups and when we have to be polite on missions." I said. Yes, I know that I was barely veiling my rudeness and I basically just rubbed it in his face that I don't respect him, seeing as he is a client and not only am I not using the honorifics, but also being rude, but at this point I honestly don't care. He is taking me away from my Naru for a whole year, so why should I respect him? I mean, sure if he was an _actual_ client I would have no choice but to be respectful, but this is a political mission more than anything else, seeing as I might not even meet Orochimaru and Konoha isn't actually getting paid for this, so since he isn't this 'Minister of Magic' person, then I am not obligated to be respectful.

"Ah, of course, forgive me for that, but can I ask, why you will continue to use them?"

"Hn. I will only use them to show where I stand with people. I will use 'san' for when I don't trust or am not friendly with the person, and 'sama' for when I meet your minister to discuss terms, Dumbledore- _san_.' I said, stressing the 'san' after 'Dumbledore' and smirked.

Again, Dumbledore ignored my blatant disrespect and looks a pocket watch he had taken out of his robes, before saying, "Oh, look at the time! Three o' clock! We'd better be heading off now."

We walked down from the hill and into the city, gaining quite a few looks at our – in their eyes - strange attire - Dumbledore wearing his robes and odd hat and me wearing a sleeveless, dark grey top, with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a slit down the middle revealing me chest and the bandages wrapped around my stomach, baggy, navy ninja pants, which ended half-way down my calf with more bandages continuing from where the pants left off, down to my sandal clad feet and the bandages that went from my wrist to mid-forearm on both arms, never mind the purplish-blue cloth that hung from halfway up my stomach to my knees, which was held together by the purple rope that usually holds my sword (which is now sealed into a scroll along with my ANBU uniform in the duffel bag on my back) (3).

After a minute or so of the stares, Dumbledore leaned over to me slightly and said quietly, "If anyone asks, we are heading to a costume party."

The shinobi part of me caused me to roll my eyes - although every other part of me wanted to as well – and I sent him a look before saying, "You do realize that leaning over and whispering is only going to make us seem more suspicious, right? I mean, the street is too loud and busy for anyone to actually hear us and no one is going to even ask us anything."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked seeming genuinely miffed.

"Because we're not stopping, are we? No one's going to jog up beside us, only to rudely ask why we're dressed strangely. And even if going out of your way to talk to strangers was a normal occurrence, I doubt anyone would do it to us, because your far away smile and age probably has people convinced that you're senile, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a very friendly person." I replied, glaring at the few passers-by that were staring, as if to prove my point.

"I must admit, I hadn't thought of it like that," Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "You know I don't think I have ever met someone with such honesty before."

"I'm blushing."

"Er, maybe a better word would actually be 'blunt'. I don't think I have ever met someone so blunt before."

"Bite me."

"Hm," Dumbledore hummed disapprovingly.

' _Well, at least he didn't lecture me on it, like Tsunade would have. God, that would have been troubleso- Kuso! I'm turning into Shikamaru. I had better keep up the training, if don't want to end up lazy like him._ '

"Stop there, Sasuke-ku - Sasuke. This is the place." Dumbledore called from about four feet behind me, pulling me from my inner musings. I turned around to see Dumbledore gesturing at an old, run down looking pub.

' _Hn. More like five feet. Uhg, I can't already be losing it can I?_ '

I followed Dumbledore inside and looked around.

"This is it?" I asked.

"Yes, this is it. 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Cosy, isn't it?"

"Hn." I replied. 'Cosy' was the last thing on my mind when I looked around the run-down pub, complete with drunkards and human-like creatures seated at the other side of the pub, who just had something _off_ about them. Cosy was where home was and home was wherever Naru was and it was this man – this world - that had taken him away from her. I sent a glare at Dumbledore's back.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked, pushing as much of my pride aside as I could.

Dumbledore simply beamed.

 _'_ _Oh, I'm sure you're happy, old man. So smug that you know something I don't._ '

"Well, this is the entrance to Diagon Alley, of course! We will enter Diagon Alley through here and purchase your books and then you will stay here for the next two nights and learn about the magical world and study the books up until fifth year. I honestly don't know how you are supposed to do it, my boy, but your Hokage promises me that you can." Dumbledore announced, seeming very intrigued about how I could manage such a thing and was clearly hoping for an answer, without having to ask. I, of course, did not supply him with one.

"Hn," I grunted to show I understood.

"Oh goodness!" Dumbledore said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked on alert.

"You can't speak English can you?"

"Uh, no." I answered, perplexed.

"Well, here in England, we speak English. I have been talking to you in your language, but no one else will understand you."

"So, what will I do? Learn English?" I offered.

"Oh no! My dear boy, that would take much too long, especially with your studies for Hogwarts! No, I will just put a translation charm on you, so that you can understand and speak English."

"Hn." I grunted my understanding, letting Dumbledore cast the spell.

"There. Now you will speak English for the most part, but you can speak Japanese at any time if you wish to do so."

"For the most part?"

"Well, certain fraises… something like… I don't know… instead of 'dammit' you might still say 'kuso' out of habit." (4)

"Hn. What are they over there? The humanoid creatures. Their chakra – or magic, even – is strange and are clearly not entirely human just from the look of them."

Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised, "But, of course, they are goblins! Do you not have them in Konoha?"

"I did not know that wizards existed until eight o' clock this morning, Dumbledore-san, never mind goblins."

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that," Dumbledore apologised, looking slightly sheepish, "I must warn you though, do not call them creatures to their face or anywhere in hearing distance."

"But we are within hearing distance and yet, nothing has happened."

"What? I'm sorry, but they could not possibly hear us from all the way over here."

"Why not? Are they hard of hearing?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"No, they have very good hearing! Why? You can't… by any chance _hear_ them from _here_ can you?"

"Hn." I grunted in confirmation.

" _Amazing_ …" Dumbledore whispered in pure… well, amazement, "I had heard that shinobi had heightened senses, but I would have never of thought… _wow_ …"

At this I couldn't help but feel quite pleased with myself and smirked, although I wiped it off my face as quick as you could say 'hn', when Dumbledore looked at me.

"Well, I guess we should get you booked in for the next two nights." Dumbledore stated, before striding off towards the bar, where he spoke with a man, who he introduced as Tom, and handed me a key, with the number sixty-five scratched into it.

"Room sixty-five is two floors up, at the end of the hall." Tom informed me with a large, toothless grin.

I nodded politely to him - surprising Dumbledore in the process - and headed to my assigned room.

After a couple of minutes of wandering, I found my room and entered, dropping my bag by the door and looked around. The room was pretty plain with only a table with nothing on it, a mirror, a four-poster bed and a door leading to a bathroom in the corner. Before I left to go back downstairs, I activated my Sharingan and cast a few quick genjutsu's around the room and set a trap by the door, to stop anyone from even noticing the room was there - and forget if they worked here -, never mind enter, a trap just in case and then locked the door for good measure. What? Like I said before, you don't go through ANBU and not become a suspicious person!

I went downstairs and found the old man exactly where I left him, chatting away to Tom the Bartender.

"Ah! Sasuke, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Hn." I grunted with a nod.

"Alright then, let's go. Thank you for the room, Tom."

"No problem at all, Dumbledore," Tom wheezed.

Dumbledore smiled at him once more, before walking to a door that led outside, gesturing at me to follow. I stepped out the door after Dumbledore into a small, dank and dirty alleyway filled with several overflowing bins. Dumbledore looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked starting to get annoyed at the curious face he was making.

"Well, normally at this point, a newcomer asks what we're doing in a dirty alleyway."

"Hn."

"How are you taking all of this in your stride?" Dumbledore asked in a confused tone.

I snorted slightly, "When you know as many strange people as I do, and have seen as much messed up shit as I have, nothing really surprises you anymore. Anyway, with my training it's easy to sense and locate chakra, which – since they're so similar – translates to magic here as well, so I can feel the magic imbedded into the wall, and more importantly, the sea of chak – magic behind it."

Dumbledore looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"I am very sorry, Sasuke. Tsunade told me a bit about you before calling for you, so that I would have an idea of what you would be like."

I felt my body go stiff as a plank.

"What did she tell you?" I growled.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Well, she told me that you weren't, eh, how should I put this… Well she just said that you weren't really a people person and that you have been in the ANBU for a year now."

I relaxed and let out a relieved sigh.

' _Phew, I thought she had told him about Orochimaru, or worse – Itachi and the Uchiha Massacre. That's not bad at all._ ' (5)

Dumbledore continued to look at me with those _sad_ eyes. I tried to ignore it, but he didn't look away and do whatever it was that he had to do to the wall.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I demanded, getting impatient, everything about this old man and all of his actions getting to me and making me lose my composure, which back home was reason enough for me to kill or at least mangle him.

"Oh, excuse me, that was very rude of me," Dumbledore apologised, "It's just you must have had a hard time being in the ANBU at such a young age. I mean, the things you have done must have scarred you."

I just stared at him in utter shock, while Dumbledore looked back with a sympathetic face, although I could see the pride slipping into his eyes, probably thinking that he's knocking down my walls at last.

That was, of course, until I started laughing. Not a snigger or a chuckle, but full blown, hysterical laughter. I clutched my sides and felt my eyes begin to tear up as I looked up at Dumbledore's face getting steadily more worried and even nervous.

' _I must be scaring him,'_ I thought smugly, as my laughing calmed down o quiet chuckles and I stood up straight, ' _I would be surprised if Tsunade hadn't told him about my mental instability._ ' (6)

"So," I started, "If you think I am so scarred by what I have done that I can't sleep at night then why are you taking me away from my home?"

Dumbledore looked a bit sheepish again as he answered, "Well, we both know of the threat that Eroshi – Aroshi – uh"

"Orochimaru." I supplied rolling my eyes.

"Yes, thank you. We both know of the threat that Orochimaru poses against both of our lands and the ministry wanted a shinobi from the Elemental Nations to take part in the tournament this year to strengthen bonds, so I was given the job of making contact with the Hidden Leaf Village, seeing as I knew the old Hokage, Sarutobi. When I made contact, a few months ago, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, informed me that Orochimaru had killed Sarutobi and that she had been thinking of informing the ministry that she has lost track of him and that she worries that he might have slipped into magical London, but didn't want to cause a panic or for him to find out that she had been keeping tabs on him. A few weeks after that, I received a letter from her saying that they had confirmed that Orochimaru was here and that she had the perfect person to send over for both the tournament and to kill Orochimaru. The only information she gave me at the time was that you were of the right age group to fit into the school and that you also had some sort of confidential history with Orochimaru and so, it should be up to you to kill him." Dumbledore said, slightly out of breath after the long speech.

"Hn. All right, now should we go?"

"Yes, yes we should. Now watch closely, Sasuke, in case you ever need to do this on your own." Dumbledore ordered as he turned around to face the wall behind him. Seeing as his back was turned, I activated my Sharingan and watched closely, as he tapped certain bricks and the magic inside of the swirled and caused the bricks to fold back onto themselves to form a gap where the wall once was. As Dumbledore turned to me once again, I hastily turned off my Sharingan.

' _I still don't really trust him and I don't want him asking questions,_ ' I mused, ' _So for now at least I won't show him the Sharingan._ '

"Well here we are Dumbledore said, smiling at me, before turning back around and walking through the gap into a bustling street, filled with bizarre, colourful buildings and just as odd people. I followed Dumbledore down the street, noticing as Dumbledore gained many polite nods and smiles in his direction, informing me that he must be well respected, while I got many mixed glances and stares. Some were awed from the way I held myself and walked along, side by side with Dumbledore, more were curious or confused, as even here in this strange town, my attire was weird and I stood out like a sore thumb. Many were from blushing girls and women staring openly at both my face and what my shirt revealed of my muscled chest and there were just as many from boys and men, looking on jealous and angrily as their girlfriends, wives and crushes gaped at me. And honestly? I was used to it all. Wherever I go, I get stares, glares and glances.

"I think you might have a bit of a fan club, when you arrive at Hogwarts." Dumbledore chucked.

I just grunted a 'Hn' and kept walking, glaring in front of me and at anyone who came too close and bumped into me, as most people had been giving myself and Dumbledore a wide birth, choosing instead to stop and stare.

"Well, where do you want to go first?" Dumbledore asked.

*Page Break*

' _Uhg, when will we be finished?_ ' I thought. I was frustrated. So _damn_ frustrated. We had been walking around for the last three hours _shopping_ of all things! I hate shopping. I am a ninja. A shinobi for Kami's sake! We shinobi are trained to kill, not spend hours buying random objects. Trained to withstand torture, not have to stand around fiddling with sticks until one of them _chooses_ you. The only things I should be reading are in scrolls about different deadly jutsu or about battle strategies, not _books_ on how to use magic to clean your dishes or how to turn a hedgehog into a pin cushion and yet that's what I have been doing for the last few hours.

Dumbledore had dragged me to just about every shop in the whole of Diagon Alley. Everything from the bookstore to the bank, from the wand shop to the ice-cream parlour. It was at that point, when Dumbledore had insisted on getting me an ice-cream, even though I didn't want one, that I started to get pissed. Sure it was a nice offer, but how was it so impossible to him, that some people just don't like sweet things? I had also down right refused to get school robes. Dumbledore had taken me into ' _Madam Malkin's_ ' even though I had clearly stated that I didn't want to get robes, but it was when Madam Malkin started poking around with pins and accidentally pricked me - because she was too busy staring at my chest, I might add - that I decided enough was enough and stormed out. It was all I could do, not to reach for one of the kunai that I had hidden in my pocket and stab her, as I had flashbacks to Haku in Wave and Kabuto during training. Dumbledore had apologised to her and followed me, trying to convince me to go back, but I informed him that I simply would not and went on to tell him that I wouldn't have worn them anyway, seeing as they were highly impractical and restricted movement.

"Okay, Sasuke, I know you must be feeling tired by now," Dumbledore started

' _More like bored._ ' I thought to myself

"But there is one last place I would like to take you to, before you can go back to the Leaky Cauldron and start your studying. Is that okay?" Dumbledore asked cautiously, obviously catching on to my glare.

"Hn." I grunted in consent.

"Splendid." Dumbledore beamed, clasping his hands together in a pleased manner, before walking away. I followed him and glared even harder, when I saw where we had stopped. A pet shop. A fucking pet shop.

"I thought you might like a pet, seeing as students are allowed a cat, an owl or a toad," Dumbledore stated, "Here, I'll give you then money and let you go in a pick something out. I'll just wait out here so as not to influence your choice.

I rolled my eyes as I took the money and headed inside.

' _As if I care enough to let his opinion change my mind,_ ' I thought begrudgingly, ' _I'm only staying here a year, so I don't need one and he can't make me get one… but then again, Naru_ has _been wanting one for a while, and s_ he _would be so happy if I brought her back one…_ ' I felt a small, fond smile tug at the corners of my mouth before I schooled my face.

I looked around and saw all sorts of animals, and some I didn't even recognise. There were dozens of owls, cats and toads, along with a multitude of other animals that seemed to be magically mutated, like rats with two heads or iguanas that were constantly changing colours. I looked around for a few minutes, considering getting an owl, as one would be easy to maintain, take with me when I travel back to Konoha and would be practical, as one would allow me to contact Naru. I was just about to pick one out when I saw it. It was sitting in a dark corner of the room, barely visible as it blended in almost perfectly to the black background. It was crow. Its feathers were sleek and seemed blacker than black itself, its beak and talons sharp as kunai, but it was its eyes that caught my attention. Its eyes were a deep black, but had the slightest hint of red. As it stared me down with a look of regal pride, I could see the intelligence and carefully hidden kindness behind its hardened eyes and I knew as I felt a thousand kunai stab my heart that this was the one.

I picked up its cage and brought it up to the checkout at the other side of the shop to pay for it, picking up several bags of bird feed on the way. The young woman at the counter seemed surprised at my choice and informed me that the crow had been found badly injured and after being brought back to full health, it was brought here, because since it had been in human care so long, it might not be able to take care of itself in the wild, but nobody had ever considered buying it before - few had even noticed it. The woman went on to gush about how I must have a 'kind heart' to take it in as she batted her eyes flirtatiously, but I just zoned out, swept into a sea of memories of the one it reminded me so painfully of.

Cutting across the woman, I thanked her politely and paid for the bird before walking outside.

"Oh, there you are Sasuke! I was just considering going in to look for you. So what do we have here? A crow? Well, that's a little unorthodox… I thought I specified that an owl was customary," Dumbledore said, slightly disapprovingly.

"Hn." I grunted barely listening.

"So what are you going to name it?" Dumbledore asked, his voice going back to its usual cheery tone.

"Itachi…"

 **Hello, again! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I told you it would be longer! So, I'm gonna try and put up a new chapter every week. I can't say specifically that I'm gonna have one for every Friday or something, but I will try for once a week.**

 **Okay so in case anyone didn't know, these are the most likely Japanese words to come up throughout this story:**

 **Dobe: Dead-last (or just generally stupid)**

 **Teme: Bastard**

 **Baka: Idiot**

 **Gaki: Brat**

 **Gomen: Sorry**

 **Kuso: Dammit (or shit)**

 **And I'll add any others to the end of the chapters if I use them.**

 **Some things I want to mention:**

 **Yes, I do like Temari and sure she is cute with Shika, but I just love him and Ino, so don't give out about it because it's not even important in this story.**

 **I just thought this was a really cute line. Also if it wasn't clear it means that she won't cheat on him while he's gone. Also this line will play in later in a cute way so don't forget it.**

 **This isn't his white shirt version of this outfit. This is the one he wears sometimes when he's with Team Hebi after he tries to kill Orochimaru. Look up 'Sasuke Shippuden' and look for one of him with a top of this**

 **description.**

 **After here all Japanese will be in** ** _italics._**

 ** **In this story, after killing Itachi and finding out that he was good, Sasuke sneaks away from Tobi and goes back to Konoha with Team Hebi.****

 ** **Come on, we all know that neither Sasuke or Itachi were completely sane and he accepts that in this story.****


End file.
